2015 PruHun Week Drabbles
by Sekaira
Summary: A series of PruHun drabbles for the 2015 PruHun week for the prompts, Childhood, Socks and Sweaters, Kiss, "I'm Sorry," "Let's Dance!," A Proposal, "Happy Birthday!"
1. Childhood

Prompt - Childhood

"Are you ready Gilbert," Grandpa says pushing me towards the entrance of the new primary school. The building looks all modern and boring and un-awesome but at least the playgrounds big and there's a sandpit too!

"Yes, Grandpa," I say dutifully but truthfully I can't stop fidgeting. I want to start playing! Not wait for Grandpa to speak to my new teacher.

"Just stay still for a moment Gilbert," Grandpa sighs.

"But I wanna go play Grandpa!" I whine. There are lots of other kids running about and I want to join in on all the fun. Just because I'm new. That's just plain mean.

"In a moment Gilbert, I just want to introduce you to Mr Fritz you're new teacher." Grandpa says taking a tighter hold on my hand as he senses me tugging away.

Grandpa's _boring._

"Ah, Mr Fritz," Grandpa says and I look up hopefully.

"Nice to meet you Mr Beilschmit, and this is Gilbert?" the old man says peering down at me. And I mean he's probably not _that_ old, definitely not as old as Grandpa. But he's still an adult so he's still old.

"Yes, Mr Fritz," Grandpa says too formally.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gilbert," Fritz says bending down to my level, "Now you know who I am why don't you go off and join in the play while I speak to your granddad? If there's anything you want to know or if you need help you can come to me okay?"

_Finally. _

I nod eagerly and let go of grandpa's hand running off quickly. I don't know how long it is until we have to go inside but I want to go play in the sandpit!

Sandpit's are the greatest and most awesome thing ever. You can build castles, and fortresses, and kingdoms and wage awesome battles and at the end you can stomp it all down to the ground ready to play again!

But there's already another kid playing in the sandpit I realise as I draw closer and I stop outside the box. I'm… not so good at getting on with other kids. It's not my fault! They just can't compare to the awesome me!

The kid in the box turns around with a spade in hand and looks at me curiously. They're slighter shorter than me I think with brown hair just long enough to pull into a small ponytail at the back.

"Are you new?" He asks openly standing up straight and swinging the spade over his shoulder.

"Yes," I answer glancing to the ground. It doesn't matter what they say. I'm awesome.

"Cool. What's your name?" He asks.

"Cool?" Nobody's ever told me that.

"Very funny, what's your name," He demands again.

"I'm Gilbert. Gilbert the Awesome Beilschmit," I say puffing up with more confidence.

He raises an eyebrow, "If you say so, I'm Elizabeta, nice to meet you or whatever Mum would tell me to say.

I wrinkle my nose up, "Eliza-what? That's too hard! And it's a girl's name~" I tease sticking out my tongue.

"It's not too hard! I can even write it out properly! And I am a girl so there!" She shouts chucking sand at me.

Pwelh, I stick my tongue out further and try to wipe the sand off, this stuff is disgusting!

She peers over at me and watches me attempt to remove the sand with interest. "Does it taste like Sandwiches?" She asks tone changing completely.

"Of course not," I answer, like this could ever taste as awesome as a sandwich.

"Okay. Do you want to build a sandcastle with me? You can have the special castle-shaped bucket if you want as a sorry." She asks holding out a hand.

"Sure," I say grabbing hold of her hand, she's turning out to pretty cool too even if she's not awesome yet. "But you're gonna have to be Lizzie or something, I can't say Eliza-whatever."

"Deal, Gil," She says passing me the bucket. "Want to build a whole kingdom before the bell rings?"

We only manage five castles before the bell rings but we look at the small set proudly and resolve to rush out here as quickly as possible at break.

"I'll show you to the classroom," Lizzie says, "There's a seat next to me you can have."

xxx

Fritz introduces me before I can sit down but as soon as he asks someone to be my partner Lizzie's hand shoots straight up with a broad grin covering her face.

Fritz glances somewhat critically at the trail of sand we'd dragged into the classroom between us before shrugging his shoulders and giving me the seat next to Lizzie.

He starts teaching as I shuffle to get my books and pens but once I'm settled Lizzie's hand sneaks under the desk and gives mine with a silent promise of being best friends.

* * *

The start of PruHun week! To be honest I struggled a bit with this first prompt as you can probably tell from the mix of child language and grown-up language. I really be better at that, it's not like I _study_ it or anything. But yeah, PruHun is a really awesome dynamic so I'm looking forward to this week! I've got most of the other prompts planned so please stick with them!

Gilbert's Grandpa is Germania but I couldn't think of a name for him so I literally just left him as grandpa. But Germania always looks so stoic in the anime that he turned out really formal in my writing! Fritz on the other hand is Old Fritz the Prussian King, I see him as taking a fatherly role to Gilbert so it seemed suitable to make him the teacher.

And sandpits are awesome, I just know that Gilbert and Elizabeta would love them. They're probably around six in this fic I think?

Hope you liked this one :) - Sekaira


	2. Socks and Sweaters

Prompt - Socks and Sweaters

"GILBERT!" Elizabeta yells through their small flat in annoyance at her room-mate.

Gilbert cringes and ducks down further in his little hidey-hole of a kitchen cupboard. He pulls his phone out of his pocket with an uncomfortable amount of twisting in the small space and considers texting Francis. Francis would probably know what to do. Or he might just laugh at him. It was a 50/50 chance to be honest.

"YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING RIGHT NOW!"

Scrap Francis. He'd have a better chance calling Arthur and asking for a time-turner.

Elizabeta stomps into the kitchen and Gilbert can hear her footsteps on the tile. She's wearing her bed-socks, or by that his bed-socks (Washed first) that Elizabeta had practically stolen with the excuse that they were really comfortable and nobody least of all Gilbert could turn down the pouting face of a certain Hungarian. They were too big on her though and with each step she took they flopped on the tiles. She was going to trip over at this rate.

Elizabeta turns and Gilbert holds his breath. With any luck she'd leave the kitchen now and Gilbert could emerge in a few weeks. She might have calmed down by then. Maybe.

The door to his cupboard swings over and Elizabeta's face appears a mixture of annoyance and amusement at the same time with the fierce look in her eyes but the small quirk in her eyebrow.

Gilbert pouts. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I don't know, the pile of food that belong in this cupboard just being scattered around the kitchen didn't help," Elizabeta answers sarcastically, grabbing hold of his arm and trying to pull him out of the cupboard. Gilbert groans as he hits his head and makes an awkward and ungraceful exit from the cupboard and sheepishly squirms on his feet in the middle of a messy kitchen.

"Care to explain this?" Elizabeta demands holding up a cute jumper of cosy wool and deep pockets perfect for snuggling into in the cold Winter months. The problem would be that it looks more like it would fit a six year old, "It was my favourite jumper!"

"It was an accident!" Gilbert protests holding up his hands and Elizabeta snorts as she realises what he's wearing. "I shrunk mine too see!" Gilbert says pulling at the tight piece of clothing that just barely reaches his midriff and elbows and has a strangle hold on his neck.

"Why are you wearing that?" Elizabeta giggles in disbelief, anger completely forgotten.

"It's my favourite?" Gilbert offers with an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders. Elizabeta just gives him _the look_. "I can't get it off?" Gilbert tries again, cheeks flushing as he admits his problem.

Elizabeta smiles and grabs a hold of the edge of his hoodie, "Maybe we should shrink you too huh?" She offers forcing one arm to contort through and wriggle out of the sleeve. Gilbert shakes it a bit glad to have the blood running through it again. Elizabeta repeats the process with his other arm with a non-stop series of giggles. Gilbert winces slightly at the slight pain but laughs alongside her at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"This is probably going to hurt," Elizabeta says taking a hold of the hood ready to tug the jumper over his head.

"Just get it off before it strangles me," Gilbert answers sucking in a deep breath.

Elizabeta laughs again and tugs hard at the jumper. Unfortunately on the slippery tile floor with the floppy bed-socks she careens backwards dragging Gilbert down with her and they land in a pile on the kitchen floor still laughing.

"At least the jumper's off," Elizabeta says proudly lifting up the jumper in her hand, "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine, but I landed on top of you, are _you_ the one who's okay?" Gilbert answers rolling off her and lying next to her on the floor.

"I'm tough Gil, you know that," Elizabeta answers turning her head to look at him, her hair's spread out behind her on the floor and in that moment to Gilbert, despite everything, the messy laid-back at home appearance and the mess they've managed to make in the process he thinks that she looks beautiful.

"Mmm", Gilbert answers, "maybe you should've taken laundry though and I'd do the cooking,"

Elizabeta rolls her eyes, "I'd worry about the kitchen exploding if you were cooking Gilbert, at least a shrunken jumper can be replaced."

"Fair enough," Gilbert says sitting up, he smiles as he realises that one of Elizabeta's socks has fallen off in the process of the fall and he picks it up, pulling it over his hand like a sock puppet. "You'd explode the kitchen Gil!" he mimics waving it in the air. The sock puppet ducks to give Elizabeta a kiss on the nose and Elizabeta shrieks.

"Don't do that Gil, I've been wearing that on my foot!"

"Hmm," Gilbert agrees turning to the sock puppet and deliberating with it in an act that leaves Elizabeta laughing again. "Would this be better?" He offers ducking his head and replacing the puppet's kiss with one of his own.

Elizabeta smiles and wraps her arms around his neck to prevent him form getting up again. "Lots better."

* * *

My second PruHun drabble! I think this one went a lot better than the first. I really like them acting all domestic actually, they slide into the roles really easily. Originally I was going to have a small part where Elizabeta says they should pass the shrunken jumpers onto their little cousin/brother who is Feliciano/Ludwig but that didn't fit in in the end.

I hope you like this one though, I'll be back tomorrow! - Sekaira


	3. Kiss

Prompt – Kiss

Hungary takes a delicate sip from her flute letting the light champagne cause her to be a bit tipsy. She hadn't had that much. But she hadn't had that little either. In fact she was feeling quite giggly as she looked around the crowd at the ballroom. She didn't know quite why America had decided to throw a big party. There was no real special occasion for it at this time of year but anybody would be foolish to miss one of America's parties. And not only that but it was a _masquerade_ party. She was certain that the whole world had tuned up to this event.

But not only were there nations milling around the hall but a huge amount of humans too leaving it so much harder to tell who was who. Was that a nation or a human? Where were they from? The hall was littered with languages and accents and it made everything so much more thrilling because while a masquerade between the nations only she would have likely been able to tell who everyone was this way it was truly anonymous.

Hungary smoothed down the silk of her dress and sat down as a seat became available settled enough to just watch for now. She and the girls had all gone out shopping together for their dresses and as often happened between nations they'd ended up disagreeing where would be the best place to go shopping, they'd hopped all over the world she was certain in their quest to find each other the perfect outfits. Monaco had spotted this dress, a vivid dark green that apparently accented her eyes. It flowed out gracefully from her hips on layers and layers of tulle and the bodice was sequined and embroided beautifully into flowers. Seychelles had then ironically found the shoes that were a perfect match for the dress. (despite them now being on a different continent) The fact that Seychelles of all people had found such a perfect pair of shoes, considering that Seychelles often didn't wear shoes herself because she found them uncomfortable had been a source of laughter and confusion for all of them. They had a slight heel but not too much because she was fairly tall already and the perfect shade of green to match her dress. Belarus had found the necklace, Ukraine the gloves and Belgium the flowers for her hair. They'd gone to Venice for the masks. Her own covered her eyes and forehead in a mass of glitter and plumes that turned something elegant into something more mysterious and exciting. There was something nice about getting to act human around the nations.

From the dancefloor Belgium gave her a wink as she danced along with someone who Hungary suspected was her brother. It would be just like Netherlands to insist on wearing that blue and white striped scarf to a masquerade ball. Even Russia hadn't and it was almost impossible to find Russia without his scarf. It didn't help him go by un-noticed though. He was the tallest person at the party.

Liechtenstein swept past her next in the arms of someone Hungary didn't recognise. She smiled widely at her as her partner ducked her and gestured a free arm towards the dancefloor.

Hungary had done some dancing, a few humans, a few of the girls had spent a giggly hour exchanging partners with each other and trying to guess who was who. She'd then twirled around a bit with someone she suspected was Spain, France had been an obvious one, Austria had spun her through a refined waltz. But there was still someone she wanted to dance with but she couldn't for the life of herself spot him in the crowd.

Another man approached her and Hungary paused before taking his hand and accepting the offer to dance. It wasn't like she could just sit around the whole evening and wait was it? Her partner had a mask that covered his entire face, black and white with a pattern of red diamonds on the left side. It was an interesting effect and matched the well tailored suit nicely. He knew what he was doing as well, he led her confidently to the centre of the dancefloor and twirled her around once before pulling her closer and placing a hand on her waist.

Elizabeta smiled and let her partner whisk her away across the dancefloor. She loved dancing, she hadn't discovered it until later in her life in Austria's house but something about the constant music drifted from Austria's piano room always had her feet tapping.

She shut her eyes and let the dance continue following the footsteps of her partner, trusting in him to make sure she didn't bump into anyone.

Softly as the music drifted away she felt him lean closer and then a soft kiss fell on her lips. She smiled in the kiss and kept her eyes shut. All too soon he'd pulled away and she heard the mask being shuffled in an attempt to put it back on.

"Sorry for that," her partner chuckles tugging twice at her mask so she can't see anything. "I couldn't resist,"

"mmm," Hungary murmurs. Normally she'd be quite happy to respond a bit more violently at someone who kisses her without warning, she had her frying pan hooked under the skirt of her dress just in case.

Her mask get's shuffled back into place and Hungary smiles as the masked man stands in front of her still. As if he's waiting for her to respond angrily.

"Well normally I'd get angry," Hungary says reaching forward slowly, "But as it's you I think I'll make an exception,"

"What do you mean 'as it's you?'" The man in front of her responds suddenly anxious. Hungary laughs and reaches forward for the mask, she knew that it was obvious who she was, her mask didn't hide her identity and her hair was definitely a giveaway. "I've known it was you Prussia since I took your hand, you think I wouldn't recognise that hold?" She says slipping the mask off to reveal the blushing Prussian.

"If you wanted a kiss though, you didn't need to go as far as dying your hair," Hungary adds reaching up a hand to fiddle with the brown locks.

"You mean?" Prussia says looking hopefully and replacing the hand on her waist as the music restarted.

"Yes," Hungary says removing her own mask so it's just the two of them, fully aware of who the other is and together. "I think it does," she adds leaning up to give Prussia another kiss.

* * *

Um, I realise that this one actually probably fills 'dancing' better than 'kiss' but I couldn't resist this and so it happened. I think it;s cute none the less, especially that Prussia went as far as to dye his hair - don't worry it's only temporary ;)

I'm still pretty new to writing PruHun but I hope I'm managing to get the hang of it okay :) - Sekaira


	4. I'm Sorry

Prompt – "I'm Sorry"

"I'm sorry"

Hungary turns up to face him with a curious expression, "What have you done this time Prussia? Did you set the fire alarm off again? Steal Austria's underwear again? Mess around with England's wand again? Or something new?"

"No," Prussia answers wondering if he's stupid enough to have really just started speaking his thoughts aloud, "It's nothing like that."

Hungary's looks even more curious now, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised with a small twitch to her lips. "What are you apologizing for then?"

"Nothing," Prussia answers, "Everything I suppose."

Hungary purses her lips thoughtfully and turns back to her cooking. "In that case I'm sorry too."

"What?" Prussia says now confused himself.

"For nothing." Hungary copies, "For everything."

"Why…?" Prussia asks. He hadn't really thought about why he was apologizing. He just felt the sudden need to for all those little things in the past, the teasing, the arguments, the careless insults as they competed.

Hungary turns her head ever so slightly so that Prussia can just see her smile. "Same as you right? Apologizes are a good way to move forward and start something new yes?"

Prussia smiles back, not his cocky smile but the smile he reserves just for Hungary, the only one who he's ever felt really knew him and what he was thinking no matter what. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Hungary's smile widens and she drags the seat out at the kitchen table. "Stay for dinner," She offers, "We'll chat and start once more shall we?"

Prussia pauses, it wasn't so much that he disliked the past, he'd lived in the present and enjoyed the good moments while he could. But this wasn't so much about forgetting but moving on and looking forward to enjoying those sort of moments in future.

"It's …. " Hungary adds temptingly waving her wooden spoon in the air.

"Yeah, the awesome me will eat your awesome food," Prussia says replacing his smile with his usual grin and settling back down in to his comfortable attitude.

The future may be something he could look forward to. But there was an element of the past he wanted to keep. And that would be Hungary, always willing to stay beside him.

* * *

Sorry this one's short. I struggled slightly more with the prompt although I do like what I did get. It's a day late too but I couldn't help that because my internet crashed last night.

I hope you like this anyway! - Sekaira


End file.
